PCS-403E Gundam Albion
A mobile suit designed, constructed, and controlled by Miria Von Sonnenblume. It contains the latest innovations in Plavsky control and manipulation, which allow it to move and fight more fluidly than most mobile suits. Due to its pilot's fighting style, it is primarily a dueling machine, with its only non-melee weapon being a single beam rifle. However, it makes up for this by being incredibly quick and maneuverable, allowing the graceful and rapid swordplay Miria is famous for to be fully realized in gunpla form. Weapons Hyper Buster Rifle A weapon adapted from the GX-9900's beam rifle, this weapon lacks the shield transformation of its base. In exchange, its power is significantly increased. It can use either E-Caps or the suit's power supply, though the latter results in a weaker beam. However, if a shot is charged off of the suit, then an E-Cap is also used, the rifle can fire a bolt powerful enough to rival even battleship-class weapons. However, this heats the weapon so much that it takes a full minute to cool down using its internal heat sinks. Beam Lancer Twin beam swords based on the Akatsuki Gundam's sabers. The blades take the form of a thin, glowing sword with a large crossguard, also made from beam energy. Independently, the swords are known as Joyeaux and Galatine, though no physical difference exists between the two. When connected, they form a weapon known as the Twin Lancer. While in this mode, Miria switches to a more spear-like fighting style, even to the extent of throwing the weapon. In this case, the blade not pointed at the enemy will go out, becoming a propulsive particle jet, which both accelerates and guides the Lancer. "Caliburn" Heavy Beam Zweihander A massive physical sword with a beam edge, Caliburn is designed to break through enemy defenses. If the Beam Lancers are used as rapiers or sabers, Caliburn is a medieval greatsword, breaking armor and cutting through shields. However, that doesn't mean that the sword is slow or unwieldy. Using techniques similar to that of the Virtue Gundam, the sword's weight can be easily manipulated, allowing it to gain its full weight (and destructive power) only milliseconds before impact. In addition, the beam generators that line the edge of the sword can be deactivated independently and used as particle jets. Thus, Caliburn can rapidly change direction, even mid-swing, making it difficult to fully escape a blow from the massive weapon. Systems/Abilities Avalon System The Avalon System is adapted from several devices, but is mainly based on the Minovsky Craft system. Avalon's main purpose is to act as a propulsion system for the mobile suit. While the normal Minovsky Craft system levitates a suit by projecting an I-Field beneath it, Avalon takes that a step further by effectively creating an I-Field out of the particles around the Gundam and then using that to slide the machine around, eliminating the need for thrusters or fuel. The system also passively recharges its particle supply by draining the environment, removing an operational time limit. The Avalon System's propulsion matrix takes the form (by design) of a large, blue, transparent cape. This cape is actually an extremely dense field of Plavsky Particles, which can be manipulated to act as a shield for the machine, though it is harder to block physical projectiles than beam attacks. The shape and size of the cape can also be changed on the fly, though Miria usually keeps it short and behind the back. Sword of Promised Victory The final destructive weapon used by the Albion, created by combining the Avalon System and Caliburn. The Beam Cloak reaches to the ground and starts to leach particles out of the environment, using them to charge the blade. As the energy reaches the maximum safe level, the blade has reached several times its normal length. A slash from the supercharged Caliburn sends a shockwave that tears anything in its path apart. Nothing hit by a direct hit has survived, regardless of armor or defensive systems, and even a glancing blow can be fatal.